Una Idea Loca
by AlmaLCh01
Summary: ¿Que pasa despues de la idea loca de Sikowits? ¿Rendira frutos la cita? Jade y Tori descubren cierto sentimientos despues de la cita, ahora lo importante no es saber de ellos, ¿Jade y Tori se confesaran su amor o dejaran pasar los sentimientos?


**Una Idea Loca**

* * *

Al final de todo habían podido llegar a las doce sin matarse pero en realidad algo en las dos había cambiado drásticamente. Ya que habían salido del lugar, Jade se dirigía a su automóvil cuando a lo lejos vio a Tori hablando por teléfono y manoteando; por lo que se imagino que estaba discutiendo con Trina, por lo que hiso algo fuera de lo habitual y fue a ver lo que le pasa a Tori. Mientras tanto Tori seguía discutiendo atreves del celular por lo cual no se dio cuenta de que la otra muchacha estaba casi enfrente de ella por lo que cuando colgó y dio la vuelta se topo de frente con ella por lo que se asusto.

_**J –Tan fea soy como para asustarte**_

_T –Claro que no… es solo que no te vi, yo creí que ya te habías ido_

_**J –Porque lucias tan enojada**_

_T –No lucia… estoy enojada_

_**J -¿Qué paso?**_

_T –Se suponía que Trina vendría a buscarme pero no va a venir porque quien sabe donde diantres esta metida… así que debo ir me sola_

_**J –Yo podría llevarte**_

_T –En serio_

_**J –Si… además que clase de persona seria yo si no llevo a mi cita de regreso a su casa**_

_T –No creo que esto en realidad cuente como una cita_

_**J –Ok… como sea… te llevo o no**_

_T –Si _

Las dos subieron al automóvil de Jade, algo entre las dos había cambiado pero ninguna quería poner el dedo en la llaga para averiguar que era, solo se deban cuanta que había algo diferente. El camino a casa de Tori había sido lento y acogedor, solo las dos disfrutando de un silencio cómodo del cual ninguna de las dos quería romper y solo mantener.

_**J –Vega ya llegamos**_

_T –Gracias Jade… yo quería preguntarse si será…_

_**J –Apúrate Vega me hago vieja esperándote**_

_T -¿Quieres pasar adentro?_

_**J –Ya es muy tarde… no crees**_

_T –Tienes razón… yo… lo siento… hasta mañana_

_**J –Espera… yo… invítame una tasa de chocolate y me quedo**_

_T –OK… ¿Jade aceptarías pasar a tomar una tasa de chocolate?_

_**J –Claro**_

Jade estaciono el carro, y se unió a Tori en la puerta; estando las dos adentro de la casa de la morena, las dos notaron que estaba vacía lo que indicaba que estaban las dos solas sin que nadie las interrumpiera; el silencio había vuelto a caer entre las dos. La gótica solo quedo admirando a la morena mientras hacia los chocolates para ambas; la latina termino de preparar el chocolate y le dio una tasa a la otra muchacha quedando las dos de frente.

_**J –Tenia razón André… este chocolate esta rico**_

_T -¡¿Qué?_

_**J –Si bueno… como sea… yo…**_

_T –Pase una linda noche después de todo_

_**J –No seas dulce**_

_T –Yo… no es que sea dulce… estoy hablándote con la verdad _

_**J –Como sea… gracias por la taza de chocolate… pero ya me voy**_

_T –Jade_

_**J –Si Vega**_

_T –Porque mejor te quedas ya es muy tarde… lo mejor es que te quedes no te vaya a pasar algo_

_**J –Yo no creo…**_

_T –Por favor… aparte estoy sola…_

_**J –Bien… me quedo… feliz**_

_T –Como nunca_

Las dos subieron al cuarto de Tori; estando ahí la mitad latina fue en busca de ropa para darle a Jade; en cuando le dio la ropa le digo que mientras ella se cambiaba en el baño ella se cambiara en la habitación. Las dos muchachas tenían sentimientos encontrados ya que nunca se imaginaron que a raíz de un tonto proyecto encontrarían que los sentimientos que abrigaban eran mas que los de odio de amistad; la gótica era la que estaba mas confundida ya que nunca espero que la verdadera razón del odio hacia Vega era a que en realidad en los profundo de su corazón estaba enamorada de ella, por lo que decidió hacer algo a como diera lugar y confesarle la verdad a la otra chica.

Mientras tanto Tori seguía debatiéndose con sus sentimientos adentro del baño porque nunca se espero que realmente esos sentimientos que ella consideraba de puta amistad en realidad tuvieran raíces mas profundas; pero aunque aceptaba el hecho de que pudiera estar enamorada de Jade no se atrevía a decirle nada debido a que tenia miedo de perderla.

Después de que Tori saliera del baño fue inmediatamente a la cama haciéndole señas a la Jade para que se le uniera a ella; las dos habían caído en un silencio en el que se podía sentir la tención entre ambas y por sorpréndete que fuera la que no resistió el silencio fue la muchacha de los ojos penetrantes por lo que se decidió a hablar.

_**J –Tori…yo…**_

_T –Si Jade_

_**J –Yo creo que es hora de dormir**_

_T –Yo… esta bien_

Ambas se acostaron y Tori apago la luz de la mesa de noche, habían quedado de espalda en realidad ninguna de las dos estaba durmiendo ya que estaban pesando en la otra persona que estaba a lado; por lo que cuando ya no resistieron estar de espaldas las dos se dieron vuelta al mismo tiempo quedando de frente y viéndose a los ojos y comunicándose por medio de la mirada, cuando Jade no resistió mas seguir solo viéndola, termino la distancia entre las dos y se acercó a besarla.

En un principio a Tori le había tomado por sorpresa la acción repentina de la otra pero en cuanto mas pasaba se iba dejando guiar por la otra, cuando ya hubo necesidad de respirar por la falta de aire se separaron dejando los ojos cerrados disfrutando la sensación; en cuanto de nuevo se volvieron a topar sus mirada fue Tori la que no pudo resistir la tentación de volver a besar a Jade; el beso fue lleno de pasión pero con la ternura del momento ya que cada una quería disfrutar de la situación solo dejándose llevar por los nuevos sentimientos sin prisas de nada mas solo gozar tenerse en un plano mas romántico y autentico. Cada una de las sensaciones que sentían iba cargado con una carga eléctrica que le recorría el cuerpo; aunque ninguna quería romper el beso sabían que tenían que hacerlo para poder hablar de los acontecimientos que se estaban desarrollando; por lo que cuando se separaron Jade se medio sentó dejando que Tori recostara la cabeza en su pecho.

_T -¿Qué es to Jade?_

_**J –Bueno se me especificas que cosa te puedo decir que es**_

_T –En serio… quiero que hablemos en serio_

_**J –Bien… perdón**_

_T – ¿Porque me besaste?_

_**J –Porque quería hacerlo… hay algún problema en eso… fue el momen…**_

_T –No te atrevas a decir que fue cosa del momento porque lo que sentí no fue solo una cosa de un instante… quiero que me hables con la verdad… ¿Por qué me besaste?_

_**J –Porque necesitaba besarte… y mi cuerpo ya no resistió mas cuando te vi a los ojos y mis sentidos fueron nublados por dulce aroma, después de eso ya no pude aguantarme mas y te bese… es cierto no fue una cosa de un instante… pero si del momento porque era el momento perfecto ya que te veías hermosa**_

_T -¿Qué significa esto?_

_**J –No lo se**_

_T –Sera acaso que mañana después de que lleguemos a la escuela vas a regresar a odiarme delante de todos y vamos a pretender simplemente que eso pasó porque perdóname yo…_

_**J –Shhh Tori, tranquilízate… **_

_T –Pero_

_**J –No vamos a pretender que esto no pasó porque yo no quiero olvidarlo**_

_T –Entonces_

_**J –Debemos empezar por agradecerle a Sikowits por dejarnos en esa cita… mira Tori no te voy a mentir no sé que significa esto porque al igual que tu esto es nuevo para mi, lo único que se es que no me arrepiento de besarte, lo demás vayamos descubriéndolo poco a poco no hay prisa**_

_T –Esta bien_

_**J –Ahora que te parece si dormimos un poco**_

_T –Me parece genial_

* * *

**x TV x TV x TV x TV x TV x TV x TV x TV x TV x TV x TV x TV x TV x TV x TV x TV x **

* * *

Después de aquella noche, las cosas cambiaron entre las dos cosa que extraño todo el mundo debido a que todos creían que Jade odiaba a Tori, el resto de la pandilla también tomo por sorpresa la nueva dinámica entre las antiguas enemigas pero ninguno de ellos quería saber que pasaba entre ambas debido a que no querían terminar en medio de una pelea por lo cual al igual que el resto de Hollywood Arts siguió la corriente y dejar que las muchachas fueran las que les dijera lo que estaba pasando.

Era el día del estreno de la obra por a cual tanto habían ensayo y por la cual habían descubierto esos sentimientos ocultos. Tanto Tori como Jade amabas estaban nerviosas por que no sabían lo que pudiera pasar al final de la obra porque si bien durante los ensayos habían resistido a duras penas la tentación de besarse no sabían lo que pudiera pasar con la euforia y la adrenalina del momento.

Había llegado el final de la obra donde Walter le tenia que decir que la amaba; la escena salió bastante creíble al ojo del publico y mas que nada por que la latina se lo decía en verdad a Jade; en el momento en que ambas tenían que abrazarse después de profesar su amor, ninguna de las dos resistió y terminaron besándose si bien había sido un beso corto pero lleno pasión olvidándose del publico, por lo que cuando se separaron se acordaron de donde estaban por lo que se tomaron de las manos para poder recibir el aplauso del publico.

Tori no se había dado cuenta de los dos muchachos del público y más que nada porque se había volteado pero en cuanto sintió la mano de Jane y repetía una como mantra decidió a ver que era lo que había alterado tanto a Jade y ahí vio a los dos muchachos estúpidos de Nozu por lo que cuando le dijo que corriera, ambas corrieron sin rumbo fijo, en cuanto salieron del trance se percataron de que estaba en donde siempre se encerraban para hablar.

_**J –Esos dos esta mal de la cabeza**_

_T –Si_

_**J –Yo creo que si nos quedamos un rato aquí se cansen de buscarnos y se vayan **_

_T -¿Por qué me besaste?_

_**J –No pude evitarlo yo solo me deje llevar por lo que mi cuerpo y corazón pedían**_

_T –Nunca imagine el día de ver a Jade West tan romántica _

_**J –SI bueno no es algo que le muestre a todo el mundo **_

_T –Yo…_

_**J –Tori necesito decirte algo**_

_T –Dime_

_**J –Yo sé que habíamos quedado de acuerdo en que nos tomaríamos las cosas con calma pero no puedo… necesito saber que eres mía y así dejarle claro a todo el mundo que estas conmigo y nadie intente algo**_

_T –Me quieres decir…_

_**J –Deja que termine de hablar**_

_T –Ok…_

_**J –No sé que lo que nos depare el futuro… pero yo lo quiero a tu lado, es algo lo que pero no lo puedo evitar… mi corazón esta hablando en este momento y el pide que te hable así… yo no te prometo que todo va a hacer miel sobre hojuelas por que al fin de cuentas siempre seremos tu y yo y con nuestras personalidades nos pelearemos mucho, también porque tu muy bien sabes lo celosa que puedo ser pero lo que si te prometo es arreglar cada problemas que ocasione y compórtame y quererte mientras estés conmigo… Vitoria Vegas aceptas aquí en el lugar menos romántico que pueda existir ser mi novia**_

_T –Claro que acepto_

Con un cálido y tierno beso las dos ambas sellaban el amor declarado; era un beso en que transmitían las promesas de futuro nuevo, de un futuro juntas. El beso continuo lento y calmado olvidándose del tiempo y del lugar en el que estaban. Estaban felices porque de una idea loca las dos habían encontrado la razón de sus sentimientos. Ninguna de las dos sabía lo que el futuro les fuera a traer y el cual estaba dispuesta a luchas aun a costado de lo que los demás pudieran decir, todo lo superarían mientras se tengan la una a la otra.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Victorious no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN: **

-Gracias a todos los que leen lo que escribo, espero y les guste.

-Lamento las faltas ortográficas

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare (**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero comentarios que me ayudan a saber que debo mejor o que estoy haciendo bien…


End file.
